


Bundled Up

by notjustmom



Series: Sherlock Christmas Ficlets 2017 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: prompt 1: bundled up/peppermint





	Bundled Up

"What is it, Lestrade?" Or at least that's what Sherlock intended to ask as he approached the scene, disheveled, obviously just out of bed, without his coat and nursing a cold, even Anderson could tell, as he handed Sherlock a tissue. He raised an eyebrow, but took it anyway and turned to blow his nose.

"Uhm - it's - what are you doing out of bed - why didn't you say -" Lestrade began then stopped as he saw John coming towards them, carrying Sherlock's scarf and coat, not really annoyed, though he supposed that would come later.

"Bored. I was bored. I told John to stop fussing over me and go to work and the git did," Sherlock huffed, then bent over the victim and began muttering to himself.

"Sherlock." He turned at John's voice and sighed. "You forgot this." Sherlock stood and allowed John to put his coat on him, to the amazement of the onlookers, then suffered through John tying his scarf around his neck. "Next time, you idiot, when you feel like crap and you want me to stay home from work - I don't mind - just -" Sherlock stopped his words with a kiss and hummed as he pulled away. "Peppermint, John - you taste just like peppermint."

Donovan rolled her eyes, but hailed a cab for them and made sure they got in. "221 B Baker Street - make it snappy." She handed the cabby a few notes and tried not to smile at them, cuddling in the back seat. "Can't say I never bought you two anything for Christmas. Take care of him, yeah?"

John nodded at her, and wrapped his arms tighter around Sherlock who was nearly already asleep. "Happy Christmas, Donovan."

"Yeah, you too, John."


End file.
